Designers often edit assets, such as images, videos, audio files, documents, presentations, drawings, and the like, using asset processing applications. Asset processing applications may recommend actions to a designer who is editing a particular asset. For instance, a goal of recommending actions may be to show a designer new or unexplored features of the asset processing application. Recommended actions may include software edits to be made to the particular asset being edited. For instance, in the case where the designer is editing an image, an image editing application may recommend software edits including cropping and applying a particular filter to the image. Such recommended actions, however, are usually based on a history of edits applied by the designer, rather than the particular asset being edited by the designer.
Furthermore, asset processing applications may recommend assets to a designer. For instance, in the case where a designer is editing an image, an image editing application may recommend an image to the designer. Such recommended assets are usually based on designer preferences, and the goal of recommending the assets may be to increase the chance the designer will use (e.g., license, buy, download, or view) the recommended assets. For example, if a designer often edits images of automobiles, or “likes” images of automobiles (e.g., includes images of automobiles in a favorites list), an image editing application may recommend images of automobiles for use by the designer. Such recommended assets are based on the designer's preferences toward images of automobiles, rather than based on actions, such as software edits, that the designer is going to perform, or is considering performing.